The Challenge
by Midori Hotaru
Summary: Once you get tired of a game, of course you'll want something that'll test your skills. Whether you can take it or not is another thing entirely.


A/N : ...I know, I'm a terrible authoress. I haven't updated anything in months and now I post another new story _again? _Yeah, I need to work on my work ethic when it comes to writing...

Trust me, GMO isn't dead. I just need to work on Ch. 2 more since the jump drive I was keeping it on has disappeared off the face of the Earth. =_=;

This may or may not become a series depending on what you guys think of it and whether or not I get the motivation to do it. On another note, I hope you guys do like it. :)

A big thanks goes to my friend Calissa Pacific for being my beta reader for this!

Constructive criticism's always welcome!

**DISCLAIMER** : Haha, I really don't own anything besides the story and various OCs. Everything else belongs to video game companies and people on the internet.

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you're happy that high school's finally over for the year? It's a pretty good feeling isn't it? Being done with term papers, group projects gone wrong, and forgetting anything and everything you need for your class is a great feeling.

You probably also know the feeling of running out of things to do during the summer. That boredom of playing and replaying emulator games, rereading the same books, and having artist's and writer's block for long periods of time is never a good thing to feel.

Unfortunately, that was something I had at 1:40 AM on a dark summer morning.

Anyone who valued their sanity at a early morning choir meeting would be asleep, but sleep was something my brain wouldn't let me get. No, my brain didn't want me to go to sleep. Of course it felt that now was the best time to want to do something, so what did I do? Why, play my old copy of LeafGreen.

I'd unearthed it the day before in a pile of shit I'd shoved into my closet a little over a year ago. Since my memory for most Pokemon games was literal crap, it wasn't a game I remembered to much about. Hell, I don't even remember how I got the game in the first place, but whether it be from a friend, a relative, or GameStop I was still going to play it.

I inserted the cartridge into my GameBoy and after charging it for a few minutes I turned it on. I was surprised when I saw where I was. If my memory was correct, I was in Tanoby Chamber. I honestly didn't remember getting that far in my last run, but at the time I decided to shrug it off. What kept bugging me and made me really confused was the room I'd saved in.

It still looked like it was made from the same material as the rest of the area, but all that was in the room was a large inscription on the wall, one opening leading to another part of the cave and one opening leading from where I'd come from.

Clicking on the inscription made a text box pop up.

_"The inscription shows mysterious symbols... What could this say?"_

Before I could click again, more text popped up.

_"Used 'Ancient Book' to translate."_

'Ancient Book? What's an Ancient Book?' Deciding to ignore my newly acquired item, I went on. More text appeared under it.

_"The journey is long and harsh. Many tried, many failed. You could join the others in victory or defeat. If you accept, go forward."_

'That probably would've taken a while to translate...'

I wanted to make this run a bit more interesting, so I headed on forward.

This lead to another room. At the far wall there was a sort of pedestal with a chest on it. Clicking on the chest, resulted in more text.

_"The chest is filled with tiles with the symbols from the inscription."_

Thinking there might have been more, I clicked on the chest again.

The same text appeared.

I clicked again.

The same text appeared.

I sighed. "The heck do I do now?"

That's when I heard a sound behind me. I turned in time to see a small flash of light, and something that made the air seem like it was...well, _rippling_.

"What was that?..."

I look back down at my GameBoy, and saw that it it seemed to be crackling with blue light. I heard more sounds around me, and when I looked up I saw that there what looked like Unown floating around me. I yelped and shut my eyes as the Unown used some sort of attack on me. When I opened my eyes I was suspended in air, spiraling through a colorful space with nothing but Unown circling around me.

To put it simply, I thought I was tripping balls.

Before I could say anything, the void faded and the Unown disappeared.

"What the-"

"You've accepted the challenge." said a voice. "Good luck."

That's when I started falling.


End file.
